loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 13
Next morning, everything was going well for Hugh Jr. He was doing some experiments in his laboratory. Hugh Jr: If I mix these chemicals here, the whole house will explode... But if I mix THESE two chemicals, it will make a nice fruit smoothie... Alicia came barging into Hugh Jr's lab. Alicia: What does THIS do? Alicia mixed the chemicals that made the house explode. Hugh Jr: I've been compromised... Suddenly, Lisa and Hugh came rushing upstairs. Lisa; HUGH JR! What have I told you about making the house explode? Hugh Jr: It was Alicia! Alicia: No it wasn't! I don't even do science! Hugh: I know you don't.. So let's get you cleaned up... Alicia turned around briefly, smirking at Hugh Jr evilly. Hugh Jr: MOM! Did you see that? Lisa: See what, dear? Hugh Jr: Alicia played me, that's what! Lisa (in head): Since Hugh Jr is usually very honest.. I must believe him... But to be sure, I will construct a lie detector.. Lisa then went to her secret lab. Lisa was in there for quite a while, but she finally did it. She made a lie detector! One that can easily fit in her pocket so nobody can suspect she's using it! Lisa then went back to Hugh Jr's room. She turned the lie detector on. Lisa: Hugh Jr.. It's understood that Alicia played you? Hugh Jr: Like a game of chess... Yes she did. The lie detector vibrated in Lisa's pocket. That means Hugh Jr's telling the truth. Lisa: Excellent.. I'll have a word with Alicia. Hugh Jr: Thanks! I can always count on you! Lisa then went to Alicia's room. She was coloring a picture. Lisa: Is it true, Alicia, that you played a trick on your brother? Alicia: Yes... I admit it. Lisa's lie detector vibrated again. Lisa: I'm proud of you then! Alicia: Wait.. Proud of me? So you're not mad? Lisa: Of course not! I ALWAYS played tricks on my siblings... Alicia: You did? Lisa: Yeah.. Still to this day, Lily can't find her favorite purple blanket from when she was a baby... I shredded it when she wouldn't stop crying during the night.. Alicia: MEAN! I love! Lisa: I know! Lisa then went back to Hugh Jr's room with invigoration. Hugh Jr: So... Did you talk to Alicia? Lisa: I sure did.... Hugh Jr: And? Lisa: Well.. I'm not so sure.. I need to get back to work at my lab. Hugh Jr: Okay! Lisa then left. Hugh Jr: Now where was I... Oh yeah.. I need to make a new science fair project since my last one got rejected. Meanwhile, in Lisa's lab. Lisa: I need to modify the lie detector, so if I lie, no one will suspect it.. Not even the lie detector! Lisa laughed maniacally at her plan. Meanwhile, in Hugh Jr's lab. Hugh Jr: So ONE thing I need to make isn't a cloning machine... But instead a hair growth formula! Many teachers at my school are bald, so this is a guaranteed win! Meanwhile, in the kitchen. Alicia: Is it time for dinner, yet daddy? Hugh: Well, yes. But your mother and Hugh Jr are still not done with their experiments.. I will check on them.. Alicia: I'll check on Hugh Jr.. You check on mom! Hugh: Splendid idea! Just then, Alicia went to Hugh Jr's lab. Hugh Jr screamed. Hugh Jr: ALICIA! Please don't ruin everything! Alicia: I won't! But it's dinner time! Hugh Jr: I mustn't eat this moment.. I have to finish up my experiment. Meanwhile, in Lisa's lab. Hugh walked in. Lisa was laughing maniacally. Hugh: Uh.. Lis... You think you're going too far with this science stuff? Lisa: NEVER! Hugh: Because it's dinner time... And usually YOU cook for us... Lisa tossed 3 nutrition supplement pills she invented at Hugh. Lisa: Here! Feed them this! It's fried calamari! Hugh: Uh.. I'd rather make REAL fried calamari than give them some pills that.. Hugh ate a fried calamari pill. Hugh: That taste exactly like the real thing! Lisa: I knew it. Proceeding with my experiments... Hugh then went down to the kitchen. Alicia was there, waiting for dinner. Hugh: Sorry Alicia.. This is what we're having. He handed Alicia Lisa's meal replacement pill. Alicia: Man! That's bogus! Alicia swallowed the pill. Alicia: Eh. Still tastes good.. She did fried calamari? Hugh: Yes. Just then, Hugh went up to Hugh Jr's room. Hugh: You might be hungry.. Your mom made a meal replacement pill... Hugh Jr: I LOVE those! Thanks dad! Then 6 hours later, Lisa and Hugh Jr were doing more experiments... Hugh called them to the living room for a family meeting. Lisa: Why'd you bring us down here? I was in the middle of creating an itching powder to put in Lola's pillows... Hugh Jr: And I was in the middle of my science fair project! Hugh: That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.. Your science is neglecting this whole family... Alicia: YEAH! Hugh Jr, I remember I used to be able to spend TONS of time with you! Lately, you've been ignoring me, so I had to resort to tricking you earlier! Hugh Jr: I'm sorry if I've been busy, sis.. I just needed to find the perfect project for my science fair. Lisa: And Hugh, I love science... I have ever since I was a kid! Hugh: That may be, but it's neglecting the family... We couldn't eat dinner because of you... You gave us some non-filling meal replacement pills... And we're still hungry! Lisa: FINE! I'll go get some take-out. Lisa then went to Burpin burger and got 4 extra large hamburgers and fries. She then came back with the meal. Lisa: Enjoy! Hugh: Thanks! Hugh Jr: Thanks mom! Alicia: You rock! Lisa (to herself): Looks like my work here's done... Category:Blog posts